Tur-Christoph Hemsworth
Tur-Christoph Hemsworth is the eldest child of Jonas, and Marge Hemsworth making him the heir to the throne of Arnor, and the heir to the throne of House Hemsworth. He is the brother of Liam Hemsworth, and Britney Hemsworth, of whome his sister Britney is a silent girl who while being secretive about her doings has silently fashioned a massive power network which she has used to control power, and his brother Liam is far wiser then his age would say and in this has become a leader amongst the people of Arnor. He is married to Natalie Portmane of whome the relationship and love he has with her has come to define him in his long life. With Natalie Portmane he has one child in the form of Tyse Hemsworth who stands as next in line for the throne of Arnor after him. As the heir to the throne of Arnor, Chris Hemsworth knows that a lot is riding on how he fairs as a King. The Kingdom of Arnor stands at a crossroads, and he has attempted to keep the peace with The Empire while his father slowly loses his health and moves closer and closer to his death. At the beggining of Westros he gains a POV chapter, and leads a massive army from Fornost to the west of Arnor in order to deal with an invasion from his ancient rival Kevin Zegars. When he arrives at the besieged town of Loust he is horrified to see a massive army of Chaos surrounding the city instead of the Valerians that he assumed were attacking the city. Chris would fight a pitched battle now called the Battle of Loust where he and Kevin Zegars fought on the southern outskirts of the city, and the brutal fight ended with the Arnor army in full retreat, and Chris Hemsworth dead on the field with the sword of Kevin Zegars being the death blow. Chris's death shocked Arnor, and the demorilized army of Arnor could do nothing to help as Loust was sacked and completely wiped out by Kevin and his chaos forces. Chris's body was cut into hundreds of pieces and sent to Fornost as a final insult to the honorable heir to Arnor. History Early History Chris Hemsworth was born in the capital of Arnor , and since he was a new Numenor his birth was celebrated throughout the entire Arnor Kingdom. The Kingdom was still reeling from the endless border conflicts with The Empire, and it was all his father the king could do to keep the slight peace between the two nations. As he grew up his parents would have two more children and he would welcome his role as the oldest brother. He was especially close with his sister Britney, although he was also close with his brother Liam just not as close as with his sister. During this youthful time he proved himself a capable commander as he defended the border against the increasing number of small military forces coming from The Empire and attacking Arnor. Each time these forces came they were told they were not ordered, or controlled by Austria but there was no doubt in anyone's mind where these forces were being equipped and trained. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War Sif Hemsworth Chris Hemsworth and Sif Hemsworth would first come to be in a friendship during the Arnor War. Together they would fight side by side for several battles and during this they came to be very close, and relied on eachother to push them through the violence that was all around them. Still very young for Numenorians at the time they watched as their friends died around them, and they watched as the Hemsworth's became the basically sole remaining Numenorian House in Arnor. In this lost period of time they became silently very romantic with eachother despite the taboo in Arnor about family members intermingling. It was during this romance that she would become pregnant with their first and to date only child of whome she decided she would name Christoph Hemsworth after her father. Following the birth of Christoph, Chris Hemsworth was recalled to Frosthold where his father ordered him to not see her anymore, and to definetly not have sex with her again. This order was dire for the couple who were very deeply in love by this point, but both of them were loyal servents and followed this command grudgingly. Told to remove himself from her, he took his army and moved them eastward away from their current location in Galheim where they would end up defending the area around Talheim. Talheim See Also : Talheim War with the Empire Main Article : Arnor war with The Empire As he grew in influence he found that the situation with the Empire was becoming quite hostile again. It seemed no matter what Arnor did the Empire remained stoicly hostile to the Arnor Kingdom. As the skirmishes on the border became more numerous, and the diplomatic relations became non-excistent he began preparing the Arnor defences for what was surely going to be a war. Family Members Britney Hemsworth Cover3.jpg|Ar-Brentey Hemsworth - Sister|link=Ar-Brentey Hemsworth Natalie Portmane Cover4.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Wife|link=Natalie Portmane Kingdom of Arnor.jpg|Is-Rillion Vensworth - Relative|link=Is-Rillion Vensworth Relationships Hermione Granger2.jpg|Hermione Granger - Friend|link=Hermione Granger Kevin Zegers4.jpg|Kevin Zegers - Rival/Killer|link=Kevin Zegers Kingdom of Arnor.jpg|Is-Rillion Vensworth - Best Friend|link=Is-Rillion Vensworth Sif Hemsworth See Also : Sif Hemsworth Chris Hemsworth and Sif Hemsworth would first come to be in a friendship during the Arnor War. Together they would fight side by side for several battles and during this they came to be very close, and relied on eachother to push them through the violence that was all around them. Still very young for Numenorians at the time they watched as their friends died around them, and they watched as the Hemsworth's became the basically sole remaining Numenorian House in Arnor. In this lost period of time they became silently very romantic with eachother despite the taboo in Arnor about family members intermingling. It was during this romance that she would become pregnant with their first and to date only child of whome she decided she would name Christoph Hemsworth after her father. Following the birth of Christoph, Chris Hemsworth was recalled to Frosthold where his father ordered him to not see her anymore, and to definetly not have sex with her again. This order was dire for the couple who were very deeply in love by this point, but both of them were loyal servents and followed this command grudgingly. Natalie Portmane See Also : Natalie Portmane Category:House Hemsworth Category:People Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron